


What Brendon Thinks Of When He Is Bored

by Pretty_Odd



Series: The Really Stupid But Kinda Funny Ones [2]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bad Puns, Boredom, Crack Fic, I guess this is a crack fic?, What Was I Thinking?, What am I doing, i have no life, read this please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Odd/pseuds/Pretty_Odd
Summary: Title explains everything. It's about what goes through Brendon's head when he has nothing to do. I actually laughed so much while writing this. Please read it.





	

I am bored, way way too bored. Heh...way....I wonder how Gerard and Mikey going. Anyways, where was I? Oh yes, I'm bored as fuck. Great. Fuck I wish Ryan was here now. Lol, I used fuck and Ryan in the same sentence. Because 'fuck' and 'Ryan' go so well together. He has a nice ass. I have a nice ass too, or so I've been told by Dallon. Wait. Why is Dallon checking me out? Or more importantly why is he checking out my ass? It belongs to Ryan, and Ryan only. Wait does Dallon like me? Holy crap. Nah. That's weird. Weird. Like me. I'm a weird and strange person. You know what else is strange? Stranger things. LA Devotee was weird. Weird. Like me. Oh god don't start this again Brendon. Wait? Since when did I start talking to myself? Ooohhhh, technically I've been talking to myself this entire time. Hmm, I need to think of something to do. This boredom is really getting to me. Wait I have an IDEA! I could talk to My Chemical Romance. Wow, did I really just do that? Hmmm, I guess I did. Gosh I need to find something to do. A cookie would be nice. No, better yet, a choc chip cookie. Woah, pulling out the big guns there Brendon! I really need to stop talking to myself in third person. My god! I WANT A FRICKIN COOKIE! I guess I could go buy one. Nah, I'm too lazy. Oooooh, someone just came into the dressing room, maybe he has a cookie. I'm really craving a cookie. "Yo! Tyjo! Got a cookie?!?" .....Oh cool bro. Fucking ignore me. Great. How will I get a cookie now? Wait why was Tyler here? Oh yeah that's right I go on stage in an hour, for Save Rock And Roll tour or some shit. I still want a cookie. Wait where's the rest of my band? Oh yeah, Ryan left. It doesn't matter. We can still have kinky butt sex because, I'm his boy, always will be.  Now. What can I do? I guess I could pick up my phone since someone is ringing me. Should I? Nah, fuck them. Fuck I wish Ryan was here now. Lol, I used fuck and Ryan in the same sentence.....

 

**~1 Hour Later~**

 

"Brendon, it's time for the show-.......um.....Brendon?"

"Yo! Tyjo! Got a cookie?!?"

"Uh....I might just leave...."

"Oh cool bro. Fucking ignore me. Great."


End file.
